


Peach

by carriecmoney



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogs, Firefighter Daichi, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sucker Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriecmoney/pseuds/carriecmoney
Summary: {A/N: This was a gift for Casey for her birthday, for the zine organized by Angie! I can't believe we all kept it a secret for so long, go us! Anyway, enjoy some 101 Dalmatians bullshit.twittertumblr}





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kevinkevinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinkevinson/gifts).



> {A/N: This was a gift for Casey for her birthday, for the zine organized by Angie! I can't believe we all kept it a secret for so long, go us! Anyway, enjoy some 101 Dalmatians bullshit. [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/carriecmoney) [tumblr](http://carriecmoney.tumblr.com)}

Kuroo was going to  _ kill  _ Bokuto. And Bokuto’s dog. But mostly Bokuto.

He stumbled as he was jerked to the side  _ again _ , the mottled giant on the end of the leash lurching towards a ratty bush in someone’s front yard. Kuroo tried to yank him back, but Momo was bigger than him and more motivated. He dove into the laurel, rooting around in the dirt and ignoring all of Kuroo’s yells and pulls and pleas.  _ Great _ . He would probably have to give the stupid mutt a bath later for this, he just knew it.

He should have fought more when Bokuto asked him to look after his dog for the week. It wasn’t like Kuroo didn’t know that Bokuto had adopted a dog that was just a canine version of himself - loud, large, weird hair, and completely unaware of his strength and size. But Bokuto had begged him with those big hazel eyes and a promise to bring him back something  _ really  _ nice from his trip to Osaka for his team’s summer training camp, and Kuroo didn’t have classes to teach anyway, so please would he? So Kuroo had caved like a bad cake. It was only a week, after all. How bad could it be?

Momo swung his hairy face out of the dirt, big black nose wiggling as he sniffed for something down the road. His tongue lolled out of his slobbery mouth, dark eyes sparkling. Kuroo got to process one moment of pure fear before Momo took off, galloping down the street, deep bark booming through the neighborhood. Kuroo had to sprint to keep up, trying to haul him to a halt and failing miserably. He was going to kill Bokuto  _ slowly _ and  _ loudly. _

Lucky for all of them, the dead sprint didn’t last long. Momo stumbled to a stop after a corner and a block, right on top of a random stranger standing outside the fire station. “Momo!” Kuroo cried, scrambling to find his collar in his shaggy fur and drag him off - was the stranger  _ laughing? _

“Mo, knock it off!” the stranger said through his laughter, rolling on the concrete under sixty-three kilos of dirty dog. Momo flopped to the side to show his belly, allowing the stranger to sit up, still laughing as he wiped his face on his sleeve.

“Well, good morning there, Bok-” He paused halfway through a wipe, blinking one exposed eye up at Kuroo. “You’re - not Bokuto,” he said, dark hair sticking up everywhere and oh  _ no  _ he was in a firefighter uniform? Kuroo gulped, face hot.

“Uh. No, I’m not.” Momo crawled over to sprawl across the stranger’s lap, who scratched his ears without looking away from Kuroo. “I’m just the unlucky sap who’s watching his dog this week.” Kuroo swallowed and gestured at the fire station. “I guess you work here?” 

The stranger grinned. “Good guess,” he said, popping the collar of his coveralls. He focused on the stupid dog for a second, scrubbing up his floppy face with dog-person coos. “Me and this boy go way back,” he crooned, shaking his hands down into Momo’s ruff. “Ain’t that right, boy?” Momo woofed, and the firefighter grinned, turning it up to Kuroo with noon sun force. “So, Bokuto’s out for the week, huh?”

Kuroo nodded, forcing his tight throat to loosen. “Yeah, he’s - training camp.” He cleared his throat. “He’s got a training camp down south.”

“Ah, I see.” He lifted Momo off his lap and got to his feet, groaning, just the height that Kuroo liked his men  _ stop _ . “Ugh, he never gets any lighter, huh?” the firefighter moaned, cracking his back with a wince.

Kuroo snorted. “You should  _ see  _ what Bokuto’s making me feed the thing. It gets  _ bacon  _ every  _ day _ .” 

The firefighter laughed, rubbing Momo’s head on his hip as he leant against his side hard enough to make him stumble. Kuroo frowned and tried to yank on the leash, but the firefighter just waved him off. “Oh, don’t worry, he’s not that bad,” he said. “He just knows I keep treats around for all the neighborhood dogs, s’all.” He dug his hand in the pocket Momo was getting drool all over and held out a piece of jerky for him to gobble up. The firefighter glanced over Kuroo, making his ears burn. “You look like he’s dragged you through every mudpile in the neighborhood,” he commented with a little smirk. Kuroo looked down at himself - cursed. The firefighter laughed as Kuroo tried to brush  _ some  _ of the dirt and twigs off him.

“Stupid mutt,” he grumbled, glaring at the beast rolling around on the concrete. “You’re a stupid mutt!” he yelled at him. Momo just smiled up at the blue sky like the stupid mutt he was, wiggling to scratch his back. The firefighter was still laughing at him, doubled over with it, so Kuroo grinned and knelt to scratch Momo’s belly, crooning about what a dirty stupid mutt he was. Momo took it as a sign and launched himself at Kuroo, licking all over his face and  _ no, bad dog! _

Momo was hauled off him. The firefighter beamed at him through the ruff he was hugging with his too strong arms. “You really aren’t a dog person, huh, Bokuto’s friend-kun?”

Kuroo coughed, wiping his face with the inside of his shirt collar. “Not - not really,” he admitted. “Bo’s just hard to say no to.”

“He’s got a good puppy face, huh?” Kuroo groaned. Mr. Firefighter held Momo back enough that Kuroo could stand again, scratching Momo’s ears rough enough to pull at Momo’s floppy face. He smiled up at Kuroo from his slight hunch, color high in his face. “You know, if you wanted to…” He scratched his head as hard as the dog’s. “I wouldn’t mind helping you keep this stupid mutt in line.” When Kuroo just stared, Mr. Firefighter cleared his throat, focusing on the dog instead of Kuroo. “I mean, I can’t let him tear your arm off or anything, and Bokuto and I have talked about going to the dog park with this fella and my Rin for ages, and it would wear him out some.” He smiled at Kuroo. “If you’re… interested?”

Oh, Kuroo was  _ definitely  _ interested. He nodded, smirk fighting through the clinging dog spit. “Yeah. That sounds good. Ah-” He juggled Momo’s leash so he could dig his phone out of his pocket. “Uh, do you wanna give me your email, then? So we can pick a time and stuff.” 

Mr. Firefighter’s smile grew as he took Kuroo’s phone. “Sure, that sounds great.” He winked at Kuroo as he tapped in his contact information. “This is very Disney of you,” he said. “It’s cute.”

Kuroo choked back his undignified squeal. “If this thing was a classy Dalmatian instead of… whatever species he grew into, I probably wouldn’t be in this mess at  _ all. _ ” Mr. Firefighter laughed and slapped his phone back into Kuroo’s hand, callouses scraping over his wrist. “But, thanks.”

“No problem.” He gave one last rub to Momo’s head before stepping back. “I better get back to work,” he said. “But hit me up tomorrow, okay? I get off shift in the morning, so I’ll be free for a while.” 

Kuroo nodded. “Sure thing, firefighter-san.” Mr. Firefighter laughed, head thrown back.

“Just call me Daichi, okay?” He waved as he jogged back up the drive to the station. “See you later, Momo!”

“It’s Kuroo!” Kuroo called after him. Daichi just flicked a salute and ducked back inside. Kuroo shook his head, then glared down at Momo. “Okay, boy,” he said, “Do  _ not  _ blow this for us.”

Momo’s tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth, hairy eyebrows flicking like human ones. Kuroo groaned, then started to walk back to Bokuto’s place. “Come  _ on _ , you stupid- ah!” He stumbled as Momo took off again, loping down the sidewalk back home. He sighed and fell into a real running pace, giving up the fight. Oh well. At least he had some help to look forward to in the future.


End file.
